Episode 3-48
Summary Leez is surprised by Siera's request for her to return the bracelet. He explains that the bracelet will cause her to be dragged into a very painful and deadly task. When Leez assures him that it would not be a problem, he decides that asking nicely will not work, so he then explains that the bracelet is the property of the Priest of Earth and he wants it back now. Clari bursts into Teo's office, alarmed by the rumors that someone is claiming to be Rao's daughter, and asks if it is really the kid named Leez who pulled the Sword of Return. She remembered seeing her during the Test of the Sword and scoffing at the idea that she resembled Rao. Teo remarks that not only has the girl's face changed, but her physique as well. Clari wonders if she took some kind of drug in the sura realm, and also wonders how it is possible for Rao to have a daughter with the rumors of him being uninterested in women. She is also confused by the fact that the girl's mother is Anna, who was already dead by that time. Teo asks her if she thinks she is an imposter, and Clari tells her that she does. Teo cautions her not to spread negative rumors, since they will need her in the near future, and they do not want to risk driving her away along with her god-level items. Elwin arrives with a message from Airi asking to meet with Teo, but Teo refuses because she is not the "real" Airi. As Ran watches Leez from a nearby building, he laments that she is still with Mr. Kasak. He then hears a pair of halfs nearby, discussing the rumor that the girl is an impersonator after Rao's wealth. Ran panics and hides around the corner to avoid them, only to be frightened by Chandra's sudden appearance. The god asks him how he got here from Mistyshore so quickly, and he replies that he came with Shess. Laila realizes that Agwen had told Ran about Shess's identity. After Chandra tells the halfs to scram, Ran asks him shy he summoned everyone. Chandra blurts out that it is for an experiment where he will die if it fails. When Ran starts to panic again, Chandra explains that the plan has changed, and they can put the burden on a single person. Siera arrives, stating that he brought the bracelet. Chandra is pleased, since it would be easier to kill him than the kid who wields the Sword of Return. He announces that they will begin on the dawn of the Day of Chaos. Currygom's comment The fact that Teo hates Airi came up first in Episode 2-1. Afterword a human body regenerating When Agni, Gandharva, or other similar characters regenerate, it's rarely the case that their bones show and their internal organs spill out of their body. But it is the case with humans. This is borrowed? (embarrassed) Mr. Kasak has been sleeping all this time, but in this scene, he doesn't appear at all. I worried a bit over whether I should draw him in or not, but it would look really strange to show him sleeping behind them... There was a time when the donuts were red. Before she died, she was part of Teo's close circle of friends... eyequake This is the natural response of a father of four. Notes * Recall that back in Season 2, Asha Rahiro made a deal with Siera to allow Leez to keep the Golden Knight as long as he is the Priest of Earth; she also paid him 50 thousand gold. * During the Test of the Sword, when Zard Blain remarks that Leez reminds him of Rao, Clari replies that he must be joking, and asks how he could compare Rao to a face like hers. * Apparently, Ran is avoiding Mr. Kasak and the other halfs at the Temple of Earth because of his half phobia. Chandra and Laila expected Ran to be afraid of Shess, who pretends to be a half, as well. Laila's assumption that Agwen told Ran about Shess is correct. * When this episode was released on Naver, some new fan theories surfaced that include: ** If what Clari says is true and Anna died years before the N0 Cataclysm, this brings up the theory that Anna was secretly resurrected before her pregnancy with Leez, or even during. This leads to another theory that Leez's village was inhabited by people who were already dead, except for Leez and the Lehn brothers; this could explain Leez's words in Agni's insight of her in Episode 8, where she states that she had no family to protect from the beginning and that the need for revenge was long gone. ** Siera is known to have poor vigor management, especially when it comes to the Golden Knight, resulting in many fans waving his death flag and proclaiming Leez as his successor as Priest of Earth. References